Where Is Your Heart?
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Part 2 in the Breakaway series. SamPhil. Phil wants to know why Sam has been acting so strangely recently but how will he react when he finds out the real reason why? Please review! x


**Where Is Your Heart?**

Summary: Part 2 in the Breakaway Series. SamPhil. Phil wants to know why Sam has been acting so strangely recently but how will he react when he finds out the reason why? I don't own the Bill or 'Where Is Your Heart?" by Kelly Clarkson. Please review! I haven't got an SP story on the go at the moment but I'm writing one at the moment, I'm pre-writing it though so updates will be more regular when it eventually gets finished! Thanks for reading! Luv, Vikki xxx

_

* * *

_

**I don't believe**

_**In the smile that you leave**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**And say goodbye**_

_**I don't expect **_

_**The world to move underneath me**_

_**But for God's sake**_

_**Could you try?**_

Samantha was already eating breakfast in the kitchen of the house that she had been sharing with Phil for most of the past year when he came downstairs. She looked up from where she had been spooning cereal into her mouth as he came into the room.

"Morning babe, have you seen my blue shirt?" He asked, his spiky brown hair still wet from the shower.  
Sam shrugged vaguely. "No idea."

"Okay, don't worry." Phil smiled and tried to convince her to smile in return but it was useless, Sam had been in a bad mood for days, weeks even. He knew that it was more than just the wrong time of the month.

Five minutes later Phil came back downstairs, dressed for work.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked but he noticed that Sam was wearing casual clothes.

"No, I'm on afternoon shift." She explained.

"Right okay, see you later honey." Phil leant over the table to kiss Sam on the lips but she turned her head away so his lips grazed her cheek instead. He was hurt but he tried hard to hide it.

"Bye." She said weakly before the door slammed shut.

Running from the kitchen, Sam headed for the bathroom and bent her head over the toilet, grabbing the towel rail for support.

_**I know that you're true to me**_

_**You're always there**_

_**You say you care**_

_**I know that you wanna be mine**_

_**Where is you heart?**_

_**Because I don't really feel you**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**What I really want is to believe you.**_

"Jo?" Samantha croaked down the phone a few minutes later, bile burning the back of her throat. "Are you at work?"

"No, it's my day off. Sam are you okay?" Jo's voice mirrored her concern.

"Um...not really...can you come over please?"

"Of course, stay right there and I'll be over in a few minutes." Jo soothed.

When Jo arrived Sam had just come back from the bathroom again. She shivered and pulled her jacket around her even though the radiators were belting out warmth.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jo asked, alarmed.

"I don't feel so great." She confessed.

Jo gave the smallest of smiles. "I see that."

Sam rushed off to the bathroom once more and Jo brought her a glass of cold water.

"I think you should see a doctor." Jo said, seeing Sam shaking as she took the glass. "Was it something you ate or..." It suddenly dawned on Jo and she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before.

"Or I'm pregnant." Sam finished quietly. "Jo, this can't be happening!"

"Hey," Jo soothed, putting her arm around Sam's shoulders. "I thought you want a baby."

"I know and I do but what is Phil going to think?"

_**Is it so hard**_

_**To give me what I need?**_

_**I want your heart to bleed**_

_**That's all I'm asking for**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**I don't understand**_

_**Your love is so cold**_

_**It's always me**_

_**Who's reaching out for your hand.**_

Phil was distracted at work all morning and even the DI caught him clock watching.

"Phil do you want to come into my office?" He asked, not unkindly.

Phil sighed and followed DI Manson, knowing that he was about to get it in the neck. However he was pleasantly surprised.

"Guv I..." Phil began but Neil interrupted him.

"Phil wait." DS Hunter looked surprised. "It's obvious to anyone that things aren't right between you and Samantha at the moment. You need to sort it out Phil."

Phil nodded. "I know and I'm sorry for letting it effect my work."

"I'm more concerned about you and Samantha at the moment. You need to get on top of things before you both start neglecting the job. You are both very capable detectives but you will be a lot more focused if you have your personal lives on track. There's nothing major going on here at the moment so take the day off and spend it together. What you have is worth fighting for." Neil said the last part with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Thank you Guv." Phil said before leaving the office and driving back home. He was determined to save what he and Sam had.

_**I've always dreamed **_

_**That love would be effortless**_

_**Like a petal falling to the ground**_

_**A dreamer following his dream**_

_**Where is you heart?**_

_**Because I don't really feel you**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**What I really want is to believe you.**_

Phil could hear voices when he got home and for one awful moment he wondered if the reason why Sam was being so distant was because she was having an affair. Phil knew her better than that though and dismissed the thought straightaway. Both voices stopped as soon as Phil opened the front door. Samantha and Jo faced Phil with guilty expressions on their faces.

"I'll see you soon, bye!" Jo said before making a very hasty exit.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, confused.

"The DI told me to come home and sort things out with you."

"He did?" Sam was even more surprised now.

"Yeah apparently we are that transparent." He tried to make a joke out of it.

Sam sighed. "I don't know what to say."

Phil was about to say something but Sam had made a run for the bathroom again. Phil followed her.

"Babe it's okay." He said in a soothing voice whilst holding her hair back and rubbing her lower back.

When Sam was finished, Phil lead her by the hand into the living room

"I think we should go to the doctors, I'll phone and make an appointment." Phil said, walking to the phone in the hall.

"No!" Sam burst out too quickly. Phil stopped and turned around, eyeing her suspiciously.

_**It seems so much is left unsaid**_

_**But you can say anything**_

_**Oh, anytime you need**_

_**Baby, it's just you and me**_

_**I know that you're true to me**_

_**You're always there**_

_**You say you care**_

_**I know that you want to be mine.**_

"Why?" Phil demanded, but he was concerned not angry.

"It's nothing." Sam replied.

"You just puked your guts out and I'm guessing this wasn't the first time today."

Sam looked at the floor.

"Is this why Jo was here?"

Even though Sam made no verbal response Phil knew that he was right.

"Samantha please talk to me. Is there something wrong?"

She didn't look up.

"You'd hate me if I told you."

"I'd never hate you, I love you." Phil said, his voice softening as he knelt down beside Sam.

"You can't promise that Phil."

"I can!"

Sam got up and walked passed him, heading for their bedroom. Phil followed her, alarmed at what she was doing.

"Dont go. Please Sam! I love you so much, I'll do anything to make this right."

Sam paused from packing.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**Because I don't really feel you**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**What I really want is to believe you.**_

_**Is it so hard to give me what I need**_

_**I want your heart to bleed**_

_**That's all I'm asking for **_

_**Where is your heart?**_

"I can't keep guessing. How is this your fault?"

"Because..." Sam stuttered, her voice shaking. "Because I'm pregnant."

Phil's face broke into a grin and he pulled Sam into an almost suffocating embrace.

"That's amazing!" He was breathless with surprise.

"Seriously?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes! Sam we're having a baby!"

Sam began to cry. "I thought you'd be angry with me, I thought you'd say we should be more careful."

"God no! Sam I love you with all my heart and hey it takes two to tango!"

Sam laughed. Phil gently pulled up Sam's cotton top so it exposed her midriff. He put his hands on her stomach and grinned up at her.

"I love you so much too Phil, I didn't want to lose you." Sam confessed.

Phil stood up and hugged her again, Sam buried her head into Phil's chest.

"You'll never lose me I promise, neither of you."


End file.
